


Lost

by arianapeterson19



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Kid Peter Parker, M/M, Meet-Cute, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Short, Single Parents, Soldier Bucky Barnes, possibly more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:15:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arianapeterson19/pseuds/arianapeterson19
Summary: His daddy always told him  that if he got lost to find a police officer to help him. He couldn't find a police officer, so he found the next best thing - a soldier.ORThe one where Peter inadvertently plays match-maker.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this on tumblr but thought that maybe I should continue it....so here it is. I may at more.

“Um, excuse me,” said a small. Teary voice.

Bucky looked down at the tug on his sleeve and saw a young boy, no more than four, with impossibly big eyes and curly brown hair.

“I’m lost,” said the boy when Bucky just looked at him. “Can you help me find my daddy?”

“Uh, sure,” said Bucky.

“I’m Peter,” said the boy, his small hand gripping Bucky’s much larger one. “Can you call my dad?”

Bucky pulled out his cell and dialed the number the kid told him. He waited while it rang twice.

“Peter?” came a desperate voice on the other end.

“Are you Peter’s dad?” asked Bucky.

“If you kidnapped my son, so help me I will end you, you son of a bitch.”

Bucky handed Peter the phone with a sigh. “Please tell your dad I didn’t kidnap you. I’m Bucky.”

“Daddy! I got lost and I couldn’t find a police officer but I found a soldier. His name is Bucky and he called you and can you come get me now? I’m really scared.”

Peter reported their location and then stayed on the phone, telling his father about the people who were passing, the clouds, and anything else he saw that could distract him from how scared he was to be lost.

“Peter!” yelled a man who had similarly brown hair and a phone pressed to his ear, sprinting to the kid holding Bucky’s hand.

“Daddy!”

The man scooped his son up and hugged him close while Peter cried into his shoulder.

“I’m sorry I accused you of kidnapping my kid,” said the man, swaying from side to side to calm his sobbing bundle. “Peter is my entire world. It’s just the two of us; I don’t know what I’d do without him.”

“It’s fine,” said Bucky with a shrug, feeling a bit in awe of how attractive the single dad was. “I’m Bucky Barnes, by the way.”

“Tony Stark. Look, let me buy you lunch. Petey and I were just about to eat anyway. It’s the least I could do.”

Bucky went to deny that he had done anything – Peter had found him after all – but then Tony was looking at him with slightly teary eyes, and just like with Peter, Bucky found himself agreeing.

**Author's Note:**

> So.....should I continue? 
> 
> Always,  
> Ari


End file.
